


Fill Me

by tigragrece



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Fill Me

Will was waking up from the kiss from Hannibal.  
It's was a nice way to wake up. Even if he was so sore from last night.

They had do one rough session because they are in a mood where they started to do "breeding"

Hannibal said to Will "Sleepy Head you have wake you up, I couldn't stop staring at you and touch your stomach"

Will saw that Hannibal was already hard and said "You want to try to breed me this morning, we have all the time today"

"You know that if we do that now, you will not be able to leave the bed"

"I don't care, mark me, fill me"


End file.
